Reflections in the Mirror
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A series of oneshots based on events told from different POVs. New one up- Requiem for a Ghost
1. Death Stalks the House

**Death Stalks the House**

 **By: Hordak's Pupil**

 **Armand Moncharmin**

"How I do love a masquerade," I told Richard as I looked around at the festivities. There were creatures of all kinds and shapes. My partner looked around nervously, "Oh come on you're still not worried about this whole Phantom business?" I ask him sipping the champagne.

"What me? Of course not!" he said looking around the room, "there are no such thing as…," just then the clock chimed midnight. A dread silence came across the room something as if the Devil had entered. "Wha…," my friend's gaze went to the grand staircase where a dark figure stood.

He was dressed all in red and a sword was at his side. The only sound was its footsteps. It was then I saw the mask he wore. It was a Death's Head with blood flowing for the empty sockets and mouth. The figure spoke not but glared at everyone in the room with a stare that could make even the bravest of men turn pale.

A chill was in the air as he approached us. I wanted to demand who this stranger was but some strange power took my voice. He fixed his gaze on me. "Wh…," was all I could get out before he stormed off. " _In nomine Patris, et filli et spiriti sanctus…_ " 

An eerie thought entered my mind. What if that strange man who walked past was not of the living. "That is ridiculous there is…no…such…thing…as…" something in my being refused to say that last word as if my very soul knew it was a lie.

 **Abdul Aziz (the Persian)**

The managers looked at each other in disbelief. Firmin was not to indulge in the supernatural. He always had an explanation for everything. "You were just startled by the costume. It wasn't the ghost," his partner however wasn't sure of that saying that was no man.

The figure glided past the guests, each giving a different reaction. One poor drunk soul approached the specter. He went to snatch the mask from his face, "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" A bony hand grasped the drunkard and with one quick move shattered his hand. No one dared approach him again.

He walked over to where Miss Daaé was standing. She looked timidly at the figure. The same hand the broke the drunkard now softly touched her face. Her impetuous _fiancée_ got between them and told the girl to get behind him. "Who do you think you are?" the figure gestured towards the sword attached at his side. "You don't frighten…," he grabs the viscount by the arm and draws his sword. The boy says nothing as Death places his weapon along his throat.

The figure caught a glimpse of me and threw the boy to the floor. He stormed out of the room but what he did not know was that I was behind him. "So eager are you to know the dead's secrets Daroga?" a voice asked from the skull.

"You promised me that you would not take another life!" He snickered and asked if I actually counted the boy's miserable existence as 'a life'. "I could say the…," he grabbed my throat and hissed how dare I compare him to the boy. I reach down for my pistol in my vest. He laughed saying I failed to kill him in Persia and what make this so different. "I am in the right this time. You will leave the soprano and the boy alone."

"You are lucky I am merciful Abdul," he releases me; "you will be wise to keep your nose out of Erik's business."

 **Madame Giry**

"Please monsieur now is the time for impetuousness," I tried to calm to young man who was out for blood. He said that no treats Christine like that. "You really think you could take him," he took a breath and sat down.

Christine gave him some brandy to ease his nerves. "I will find him again and then he will pay," the soprano said that she would tell him everything soon. "When?" she looks around making sure they will be alone and point to the roof.

I walked over to the managers who were still aghast at what transpired. _"Est-ce que tu vas bien_?" Richard nods and asks who that man was. I told them I haven't the slightest and was probably just the atmosphere of the night.

"Maybe," Armand said looking at his empty glass. I told him that I would get him some more. "Merci."

The room was uneasy as if Red Death was listening. I am just glad that most stayed away from him and all was suffered was a broken hand by some poor drunk.

I poured the wine into the glass but before leaving I heard someone talking.

"Oh Christine you test my patience," a deep voice bemoaned, "I shall need to make sure that cretin does not interfere," like that the voice was gone. I pray that the boy has a least a gram of sense in him and does try anything stupid.


	2. Requiem for a Ghost

**Requiem for a Ghost**

 **By: Hordak's Pupil**

 **Erik**

"Come Christine," I told the girl as I led her into another room of my house. She looked at the various decorations of skeletons, devils, and angels. She asked about the scenes. "We all must face our end at some time."

She walked to the center where my bed was kept. She placed a hand on the cold stone and asks if I sleep in here. "Yes, one can get used to anything given time- even eternity." Soon my Don Juan shall be finished and I shall enter it for the last time.

"May I hear your Don Juan," I shook my head. Your ears are not ready for it. I will play you anything save my magnum opus. I will play you Mozart and you shall weep but my Don Juan will make you burn. We leave back into the main parlor and ask if I shall play something for her. " _Oui_ ,"

I sit down but one of my alarms go off, "of all the blasted," I told Christine I had some work to do and would return shortly.

 **Abdul Aziz (The Persian)**

After the hysterics the viscount endured at Perros; I decided to check to see what the fiend was up to. He had promised me that he would not kill anyone and I was going to make sure he keeps that vow.

I reach for my gun when I feel something around my throat. With little motion as possible I manage to break free. "Show yourself Erik!" I demanded. The fiend laughed saying I was out of my league here. "I have come for the girl Daaé!" He assures me that she is unharmed but cannot say the same for the boy.

"After that encounter in the church; I doubt we will give me any problems." I warn him that he was dangerous close to being found out. I could sense he was smiling behind his mask. "To all the world I don't exist." He glares at me and says that I had promised him that I would leave him be.

"After you so blatantly broke yours," He pins my to the wall saying he did not kill Buquet. "They have all seen the man hung between the stages." Erik sighs and says he couldn't have done it. He was getting ready to attend the managers' dinner.

"I am going to miss M. Poligny. I've always found his superstitious ways amusing." I warned him that new managers are not going to be as gullible as him. "Don't worry I will make sure they understand my terms." I grab my pistol and warn him that at the first sight of foul play I will not hesitate to act. "Oh yes, I am sure the Sûreté would love to hear of the mad Persian chasing the phantom in the cellars." He laughed.

"If need be I will take measures into my own hands." He looks at gun and grabs it from me. He tells me that I am lucky he is merciful and pushes me to the ground. He warns me that if I ever come here again it will be the last thing I do.

 **Christine**

I walked over to a bookshelf in another room. There were all kinds of books. One of them grabbed my attention. "The works of Edgar Allan Poe," I had heard of the American and his tales of the ghastly. The pages were worn to a certain part. A poem- _Annabel Lee._

"Monsieur Poe had a fondness for death," a voice said as Erik entered the room. I asked him if he enjoyed the stories. "One does not enjoy Poe you empathize with his desire to die." I put the book back and asked if he took care of what needed to be done. "Yes my dear, but enough of that, come I was about to play Mozart for you."

"I am feeling faint, would you mind if I rest," he takes my hand and leads into another room. This one seemed more like a normal room than the previous chamber. He asks me If I needed anything. "No, thank you. I just need to rest."

"As you wish, _god natt lilla_ ," It still took me by surprise that he knew the mother tongue. He bowed politely and left me be.

 **Firmin Richard**

"If this is a joke it losing its novelty," I told Armand looking at the newest note from the ghost. "It is bad enough that he asks for money. Now he demands that Christine replace Carlotta!" That gave me an idea.

"I don't like that look," Moncharmin paled.

"Don't you see who this is, it's the viscount. The lad has been smitten by her since the gala. This is all a ploy to get her a larger part." He looks at the note confused asking why the boy would ask us for money. "I don't know but we shall find out at the masked ball." 

"Do you really think it's a wise idea to have it. What if it angers him." To Hell with him and his notes at the masked ball we shall uncover this mystery. I am going to fetch my costume from the shop. _Croyez-moi mon ami!_


End file.
